


The Perfect Wife

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Biting, Choking, Claiming Bites, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinky sex, Mild suffocation, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags to be added, Panties ripping, Rough Sex, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sexual Tension, angsty sex, choking during sex, rumbelle prompts, tumbrl prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelle.March promptsSmut: “Don’t let me interrupt.”Robert gold wealthy businessman Had it all,the perfect job.the perfect wife the perfect life,until one wintery night when everything shattered before his eyes.he lost everything he held dear that night, shattered to pieces just like the bones in his leg.





	1. The perfect marriage

"Sorry I'm late, last minute details to tie up at the gallery." Belle gold stated by way of explanation.

"It's no matter." Robert gold flippantly replied while taking a drink from his glass of scotch.

"I just need a moment to change." she said walking into their bedroom.

Setting the now empty glass down on the table with care.walking with the aide of his cane he followed his young wife into their large walk in closet.

clad only in her enticing black lingerie she pulled a simple black elegant dress off the hanger while her husband stood in the doorway. watching her with longing As she draped the black dress over a chair.

"Not that one,I prefer this one tonight." he said removing a short midnight blue dress from the closet.

"Fine, whatever you want." she retorted meeting his challenging stare.

He watched her dress.his hungry eyes roaming over her soft curves his fingers itching to touch her.to feel her again.her body beneath his. his fingers tighten around the golden handle of his cane forcing those unwelcome thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Ready,she declared with a pleased expression.close your mouth husband it's nothing that you haven't seen before." she said smiling coyly.

"Indeed." he replied helping her into her coat and tenderly kissing her on her cheek.

 

The Golds entered the Kelson Museum attending The annual Museum Gala in Boston.

With his arm strategically placed on his wife's lower back Robert led his wife through the crowded Gala. greeting the most powerful and influential guests with cold formality.

"Gold, Steven Taylor Investment banker greeted.Belle you look simply stunning this evening." he said.

"Thank you." Belle replied sharing a look with her husband.

Leaving her husband to discuss business matters Belle wondered away to view the art on display while her devoted husband's eye followed her.

"Well, don't you look good enough to eat." Zelena green said walking up to Robert in a ostentatious green ball gown.

"Zelena." he replied with a menacing grin.

"Going stag tonight, Where's the lucky Mrs.gold? she asked mockingly glancing around the room in search of his missing Belle.

"Oh No, My lovely wife is over by the David shaw paintings I believe." he replied rather smugly.

"Oh yes there she is,well she dose look quite engaged with..I think Isn't that the hot new artist Jefferson something? 

"Jefferson Madden,he replied watching his wife speaking animatedly with the tall handsome artist. I'm in need of a drink." 

"Oh Yes, I'm simply parched." she said with a wicked smile.unsolicited hooking her arm in his as she joined him uninvited at the bar.

lingering by the bar Robert could easily keep an eye on his beautiful wife.watching intently as she flirted with the young handsome artist.

"Don't they look cozy." Zelena seductively purred in his ear handing him another glass of Johnnie Walker.

Robert took a sip from the glass his dark scrutinizing eyes shrewdly staring at his perfect wife's radiant smile.his dark eyes filled with possessive jealousy,

Robert gold Wall Street baron had the perfect job.the perfect apartment.the perfect wife the perfect life,until that one wintery night 8-months ago.when everything shattered before his eyes.he lost everything he held dear that night, shattered to pieces just like the bones in his leg.

"Yes I think I can see what your little wife sees in him, he really is quite handsome isn't he." Zelena whispered in his ear taunting him like a devil on his shoulder.

"Please,I know what your up too dearie.and it won't work,I trust my wife." Robert stated with a smug grin.

She laughed mocking him.  


"of course you do,why else would you be standing here watching them like a hawk."

"Why I'm simply enjoying the pleasure of your company dearie." he snapped with a menacing grin.

"Well in that case, shall we go some place a bit more private.where I can.. she paused her cold blue eyes blatantly staring at his crotch with lecherouly. where we can properly enjoy each other's pleasurable company." she said practically purring her long fingernails suggestively caressing the lapels of his tuxedo.

"Don't you have a date, or a fiancé tonight? Some poor unfortunate boy waiting on you? he asked prying her boney fingers from him.and looking at them with thinly veiled disgust.

"Yes chad is wondering about somewhere, she replied with a sigh and rolled her eyes.well perhaps another time dearie." 

"I wouldn't count on it." he said with a Sneer.

"Well in that case,you'd better go see to your wife before she wonders off with that handsome artist." she replied smiling wide.

She laughed as she dramatically twirled in her dress sashaying away.

Robert turned his full attention back to his wife and her 'friend' as they huddled whispering together while staring at a pretentious painting.

 

"The streaks of red are a bold and striking choice, I admire his restraint." Jefferson commented while Belle nodded her head in compete agreement.

"Ah there you are darling, Robert said as he approached.interrupting their conversation.well thats not happiness to see me is it." 

"Robert this is Jefferson, the Artist I'm financing that I told you about. she retorted somewhat annoyed with him.we were just discussing the shaw panting." 

“Don’t let me interrupt.” Robert said giving his wife a look.

"Your not." she stated.

"So your the husband." Jefferson said eyeing him and bowed in a overly flamboyant matter. "Jefferson." he strode toward him with outstretched hand.

Robert stared at his outstretched hand in contempt.blatantly scoffing at him.  
"a pleasure making your acquaintance." he said snidely.

Jefferson removed his hand as Robert stood posturing with an intimidating air.his hands carefully placed on top of the golden handle of his cane.

"Yes my wife speaks very highly of you, perhaps I'll stop by your studio. see what the fuss is all about." Robert said eyeing them. 

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Belle quickly replied.

"Right, well I'll leave you two...too whatever." Jefferson said clapping his hands together and backing away from his intense glare.

Robert possessively placed his hand on his wife's lower back urging her to walk with him. "shall we rejoin the party."

"Whatever you say." she bit out hooking her arm in his.

After diner the Golds made their exit. Driving home in fraught frigid silence.

 

After the accident their Lives were forever altered.his body betraying him. he was impotent, and his pride wouldn't allow him to see a doctor to cure the issue with that simple little pill.as he grew yet another year older his normally thin feeble body had changed seemingly over night,he became fat.paunchy,with a potbelly leaving him with no choice but to humble himself to buy a decade worth of new clothing.while his darling wife took on a part time job at the museum.slowly spending more and more of her time there instead of at home with him.he spent countless nights alone in their apartment.the stillness and the quiet was deafening.they were by all definition separated if not in name. they were living separate Lives.  
inch by inch he was losing her, 

 

They arrived home that night with Belle continuing to give him the cold shoulder.

"Jefferson is a friend of mine, did you really have to be such an ass to him? she asked clearly vex with him as he helped her to remove her coat.

She huffed at his cold silence. "I'm going to bed." she stated.

He watched her walk away from him with painful longing in his chest. forlorn he inhaled her scent that lingered on her coat.

Feeling shun.shut out by his loving Wife Robert retreated to his home office.in need of another drink before facing his cold empty side of the bed.after pouring himself a measure of scotch he sat down to his desk staring at their framed wedding photo on his desk.

Belle lost the child she was carrying that night.their baby was gone,and he would never forgive himself for causing the devastating loss.

he hated himself After the accident. he couldn't even stand to look at his own reflection in the mirror.taking a pair of shears to his long mane until he could no longer recognize the person staring back at him.

Tossing back his drink he poured himself another quickly followed by another shot.there would be hell to pay in the morning but at the moment he didn't give a damn,

 

Zelena green suddenly burst into Robert office one afternoon.despite the protests from his meek secretary Mary Margaret.who due fully followed after her. repeatedly telling the tall determined red head that she couldn't come in unannounced!

"Guess where I've been today? Zelena proudly announced waving the poor distressed Mary Margaret off.

Robert nodded his consent to his distressed secretary and she quickly closed the door.

"I take it then that Wade Enterprises isn't keeping you busy lately? He Snidely commented.

"Oh please, they couldn't live without me. No I'm on a extended lunch break." She replied. 

"I see, and to what do I owe the pleasure of this unwelcome visit? Robert asked.

"I went down town to see that painter friend of your little wife's, and image my surprise at finding your wife there.and looking quite chummy with what's his name? 

"Jefferson, are you spying on my wife Dear? must I get a restraining order." he said coldly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "don't be silly love,she replied siting herself down on top of his desk. besides I have business to discuss." 

"And what sort of business do we actually have to discuss? he snadly asked.

"I came here to make a deal with you." She replied with a knowing smile.

"A deal, what kind of deal? he asked intrigued despite himself.

"A pleasurable one,full of intrigue.passion and of course betrayal." 

"I'm listening." 

"Do you really trust your wife gold?she asked. 

"Careful." he snarled.

"Down boy, it's a simple question. answer it simply." She pressed. 

"Of course I trust my wife, now you on the other hand are getting on my bad side. tread very carefully." he warned glaring at her.

"look at you, She laughed meeting his glare. showing your teeth.so sexy, I propose a bet." 

"A bet, and what are we betting against? He asked despite his better Judgement. 

"Your wife, after what I saw this afternoon I think that your dear little wife is having an affair." She said triumphantly. 

"Your wrong." He retorted his tone darkening. 

"am I, well shell see." she shrugged.

"I thrust my wife,Belle would never..

"Are you really so sure about your young pretty wife’s faithfulness? she challenged meeting his angry stare.

He hesitated,his heart tearing itself in two with the notion.

"Don't look so distress love, it's all in good fun.if she is fucking the young painter then you'll know.and if not. well then you have everything to gain." She baited him.

"Just What are you proposing dearie?

"If I'm right, and your wife is cheating on you.then I get a night with you." She smiled wickedly.

He laughed mocking her. "really dearie." 

"One night in my bed and I promise you, you'll find it quite enjoyable." She stated as she stood up from his desk. 

"And if your wrong? He asked.

She shrug her shoulders.  
"name your price." 

"Anything? 

She nodded her head.

"Now that is intriguing." he replied with a predatory smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering Belle is not actually having an affair.


	2. The perfect husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by the perfect murder. Without the murder plot,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this whole fic turned out Lengthier then I wanted. Enjoy the smut!

Limping heavily on his cane Robert came home early that evening to an empty apartment. not surprisingly since he and his Belle had been practically living Separate lives.he looked around their apartment gauging every aspect of their home together. the bedroom he decided, he would start with the bedroom.

The notion of a woman cheating on him was not a new one for Robert. his first wife had made hardly any attempt to hide her dalliances.she actually flaunted it in his face,he'd been younger then.he was a very different man now.he was old when he and Belle married now he was older and a cripple! and to his shame impotent.

 

the lingerie dresser would tell him all he needed to know.that's where he would begin.if his Belle in fact had a lover then the evidence would be there.opening her dresser drawer he found nothing new.all her undergarments he knew very well.his fingers caressed the delicate fabric remembering days past.long endless nights with their bodies intertwined. before the accident when he truly was a husband to her.before his impotence.

Sighing in relief,the pain in his chest abating replaced with longing.he walked into their large walk in closet and took out the dress she wore that night at the Museum Gala.surveying it with an clinical eye.gingerly holding the dress in his hands Remembering how beautiful she looked that night.her pouty lips smiling brightly and her blue eyes. those dazzling blue eyes filled him with longing.he felt a stirring in his loins he wanted to make love to his wife.he needed to feel that connection but couldn't,he was physically incapable.

His emotional impotence and self hatred keeping her at arm's length. he missed her.he pressed the dress to his lips when he heard the front door open and close.Belle was home. he could clearly hear the distinct sound of her skyscraper heels on the marble floors.

He heard her giggle the lovely sound filling the still apartment and making his heart beat quicken.he missed that sound dearly.

"No I just got home, she giggled. I can't wait too..she faltered when she found her husband there.

"Robert,Your home early.I'm sorry My husband's home.I'll have to call you back later." she said quickly and hung up.

"That's not happiness to see me." he said coldly.

"Stop saying that,I'm just surprised your never home this early.what are you doing home? is that my dress? she asked tilting her head trying to decipher her husband's odd mood.

"Yes, he looked down at the dress still in his hands.I thought that we might go out for dinner tonight." he replied quickly recovering from his disoriented thoughts and sudden desire for his wife.

"Oh I can't,I...I can't tonight I made other plans." she stammered.

"I see, well some other night.” he said hanging the dress back up.

"Maybe, maybe we could get together later for drinks? she offered.

He shook his head. "that's not necessary, you go on have fun." he said kissing her cheek.his lips hardly touching her.

"Right,well I'm going to freshen up." she said grabbing her white silk robe and disappearing into the master bathroom.

He watched his wife that night as she chose her outfit for the evening a simple blue dress.she sat down to her vanity mirror dabbing perfume on her neck a tiny smile playing at her mouth.she looked so perfect,  
simply beautiful.when his wife left their home that night he found himself wondering..what if?

Belle was his everything,he'd be lost without her.she was his light amidst an ocean of darkness.  


Zelena green burst into his office one afternoon with a roguish fellow dressed in leather in tow his loyal secretary apparently giving up at any attempts at trying to stop her. 

“Hello love, Your not busy wonderful!  
I come bearing gifts.” she announced with a wide smile.

“Actually As much as I hate to disappoint you dearie,I'm in the middle of something quite urgent.” he retorted Irritated with her unexpected intrusion.

“Well it can wait,this won't.” Zelena replied in a demanding tone.

“Oh trust us mate you'll want to hear this.” the leather clad rogue said with a boisterous smile putting his feet on top of his desk. 

“Enough, I don't have time for your little games dearie.” he snapped in no mood to deal with her. 

“It's about your lovely wife and her little, 'friend' she said with a pleased expression. 

Robert met her gaze with cold fear gripping his heart. 

“Your lying.” he rasp choking on the sting of betrayal.

She laughed mocking his suffering. “touchy, This is Killian Jones the private eye I hired to spy on your wife.” 

“You, you what! How dare you.” He hissed in disbelief. 

“what, you didn't think that I would leave this up to simple speculation. we needed evidence love.” she replied sounding well pleased with her findings. 

“Get out! Robert bit out standing up from his desk.

“I'm sorry love, but it's a tail as old as time I'm afraid.rich lonely old man marries a pretty young thing.the board trophy wife takes a lover.a younger more handsome man.” she taunted.

Stumbling back.He turned away from her cold blue eyes Her words stabbing him in the chest like a dagger to his heart, 

“Sorry mate, but the camera doesn't lie.your wife’s shagging the nutty painter.” Killian Jones said tossing a stack of photos onto his desk.

Stunned Robert stared at the pictures spread across his desk in utter disbelief, his wife.his darling Belle naked! with another man, she was smiling happily in every picture.

Taken aback, Robert stepped away from his desk unable to tear his eyes away from the damning photos of his Belle.for a moment he forgot how to breathe. 

“Now, I believe we have other business matters to arrange.” she said smugly While Killian Jones looked up at him with a roguish grin. 

“Sorry dearie, but it appears I have other matters to attend today.” Robert replied masking his heartbreak with bitter contempt.

“You, you..we have a deal Gold! she near shouted like a spoiled child who’d been denied a new toy. 

“Do we now.” Robert countered rallying with a sinister smile. 

“Oh no, don't you even think about backing out on this Gold! we made a deal.” she shot back her cold blue eyes glaring. 

“Hold up love, Killian Jones said taking hold of her hand. it seems to me that the man has a rather pressing appointment with the nutty painter. leave him be.for now.” 

Zelena looked at him with a wicked smile on her face.her mood suddenly changing from hellfire to passive.

“Oh well,if you must.” she shrugged her shoulders. 

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this meeting short, as I have other business to deal with.” Robert stated matter of factly. 

Zelena green and Killian Jones walked out of his office leaving the damning pictures behind.Robert poured himself a large glass of bourbon intending to get blackout drunk! 

The pictures of his wife and Jefferson remained on his desk mocking him, taunting him into action! But First, he needed a drink to numb the pain.his heart was broken the pain in his chest unbearable.  
he poured himself another glass quickly followed by another. he would need the liquid courage then he would..deal with his unfaithful wife.

that little smug bastard! the smug expression on his handsome face in those pictures,he couldn't get it out of his mind. how dare he! how dare he touch what didn't belong to him! Taking his place in her bed.  
fucking his wife! images of his Belle in the arms of another man drowning him in utter misery.

Robert went home that night hardly drunk.but in a state of wretched jealousy.

 

He was in a blind rage that night, drinking to forget when he came home that night he was surprised to find his wife in their bed.  
fast asleep and to his utter surprise his incensed anger making him rock hard! for the first time in months, blinded by jealousy he striped off his clothes and yanked the blanket away from her.waking his cheating little wife up.

“Robert.” she muttered her soft voice thick with sleep.

climbing on top of her He silenced her with his mouth.forcing his demanding tongue into her mouth.she made a noise and he groaned into her mouth.she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer in a tender embrace.Pulling away from her he tore off her panties.

She made a noise of surprise and looked up at him.Biting on her bottom lip She removed her nightgown and gave him that look, that look that hunted his dreams.

he pinned her arms down above her head and she looked up at him with those beguiling blue eyes.he made an noise sounding like a wounded animal thrusting hard into her hardly moist pussy.the sensation of her wrapped around his hard cock driving him mad with desire. she cried out! as he drove ungently into her while biting her neck and throat with his teeth. marring her perfect pale skin with possessive bite marks.marking what belonged to him like an animal.

she was moaning mocking him, releasing his hold on her wrists he covered her mouth with the palm of his hand.muffling her mocking noises of pleasure.fucking her relentlessly hard, his hand moved down her delicate neck. wrapping his hand around her throat and gently applying pressure while fiery blue eyes gazed up at him.losing himself in those blue depths that he adored he began to squeeze.her hands reached for him.gripping his shoulders as he fucked her into the mattress.she came moaning his name! provoking him to fuck her harder! until he’d finally ejaculated. spilling his cum inside her.he released his grip on her throat and collapsed on top of her.spent,he felt her soft kisses on his forehead and cheek.her hands caressing his back as she cradled him in between her legs.

She was beneath him, surrounding him with her Captivating perfection.She was his and he would never let her go, he’d kill him first.


	3. The perfect plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after 3000and46 daz later! I’ve finally posted an update.

Robert woke late that morning with his little wife's perfect naked body wrapped around him.like ivy on the vine.her head resting on his chest and her long auburn hair tickling his nose.her leg laid on his hip trapping him beneath her.

he was surrounded by her sweet fragrance filling him.choking him,He felt the acute sting of betrayal returning along with his rage. dislodging himself from his python wife he rose up out of their bed.

She giggled mocking his just anger. looking up at him with guileless blue eyes and a coy smirk.

"Good morning,husband." Belle said sleepily her tousled auburn locks falling down around her naked shoulders.a woodsprite in a succubus's body.

He only nodded his head in reply. staring into her beguiling blue eyes with cold indifference.jealousy and bitterness hardening his heart.

"And where do you think your going? she playfully asked as he slipped into his black silk robe avoiding her gaze.

"It's past noon,I have to go into the office." he said coldly looking at his wife with thinly veiled contempt.

She looked up at him and tilted her head.narrowing her eyes perplexed by his cold demeanor."Robert..she began when he turned his back on her.

"Robert please,wait! don't shut me out." she called after him as he limped into the master bathroom. shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

His intense jealousy coloring his mood.his carefully built walls were down. because of her, he’d let her in.now he would have to rebuild.seal off his broken heart.

It was the first time that he had been with his wife in well over a year. Being inside her again.feeling her beneath him.he'd lost his damn mind, he wouldn't be so foolish again.he had plans to make.  
hearts to crush,

She was gone from their bed when he finally exited the bathroom he noted. He dressed with care choosing an all black ensemble.his armor.he would need it for what he had planed for the rest of the day.he left their apartment that late afternoon with well calculated purpose and a fire coercing through his veins.he still loved his wife despite her betrayal.it was a shock to discover..or rather having it thrown into his face.and that indignity will be recompense.

his perfect angel had broken his heart but he would not let her go.No, she would not leave him so easily.without her he would truly turn to dust.Jefferson Madden had to go! and he knew just how to deal with the likes of him.his greed will be his undoing.

yes,he knew just how to take care of him.

First order of business.cut off the money supply.

Robert limped into his office that day relying heavily on his cane for support.he ignored the bewilderment looks of his distressed secretary. 

"Hold all my calls." He snapped. 

"Yes Mr. gold." Mary Margaret quickly mumbled. 

he entered his office and poured himself a stiff drink to ready himself for the task ahead.Robert sat down at his desk and made four calls while studying the silver framed wedding photo on his desk.the damn old fool! smiling like an idiot while his young bride ginned like the cat that ate the canary. No, he shook his head.she was smiling warmly in the photo her blue eyes shining brightly.they were happy.once,  
perhaps they could be again. after he dealt with the painter.

After tossing back his drink he called the bank closing all accounts pertaining to Jefferson Madden.then froze his wife's spending account.cutting them off,now that that was done he made his next call. just a few in queries pertaining to the location of Jefferson Madden's studio.he then placed a call to some upscale trendy restaurant.  
securing a table for tonight. and finally he made a call to his own private investigator.he wanted to know everything there was to know about the man who was fucking his wife! 

Satisfied with his endeavors he'd set into motion to destroy his rival. Robert sat at his desk with a pleased smirk by the time he was done with him Jefferson Madden would be nothing more then an unpleasant memory.a bad taste in ones mouth.

By that evening Robert gold stepped out of his black Cadillac and onto a rather unsavory part of town.Robert glanced around his surroundings with a disappointed sigh and locked his car.Jefferson Madden's little love nest was a nearly condemned warehouse building.

Taking the elevator up to the studio. essentially taking his own life in his hands in the old death trap! 

Robert strolled into his rival's home like he owned the place.and within the hour he would,and his first order of business as it's new owner. would be to tear the whole damn building down,he thought with a pleased expression as he surveyed the distasteful space.

"Mr. gold." Jefferson said as he finally noticed the dark imposing figure of Mr. gold.standing in the middle of the room.looking at him with a wolfish grin.

"Mr Madden." he stated with a villainous smile.

"What,what can I do for you? he asked visibly unnerved by his unexpected visit.

"Just thought I pop by,take you up on your offer." he replied with that same wolfish grin.

"My offer? Jefferson asked in clear confusion.

"Yes, at the Gala.you offered to show me some of your exceptional paintings." 

"Oh yes, yes of course." Jefferson said somewhat hesitantly.

"well sure, why not." Jefferson said clearly still struggling to compose himself.

"There's no need to be shy Mr. Madden,  
I don't bite." Robert said with a toothy grin.

"Right, Jefferson agreed slacking his jaw. right this way Mr. gold." he said with a mocking flamboyant Bow.

Robert followed the eccentric painter into the heart of his studio where a number of unfinished portraits were displayed.all were of a woman with auburn hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.they were all unmistakably pantings of his Belle,

Robert stared at them all in awe. taken aback by the raw beauty in the half done pantings.

"I'll take them all." he said unable to tear his gaze from the well crafted if not complete pieces of art.

"Their not for sale." The artist simply replied.

"Oh I think you'll find Mr. Madden, that everything has it's price even you."  
Robert countered with a knowing grin.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't about my art, out with it Gold why are you here? what do you want." Jefferson asked. 

Mr. Gold chuckled in reply. 

"You really have no idea who your fucking with do you?

"Your Robert gold, the beast of Wall Street And sweet little Belle's husband." Jefferson replied with a self satisfied smirk. 

"Yes Belle is my wife, and unlike you I happen to know everything there is to know about you Mr. Madden." 

Robert stood posturing with his hands carefully placed on top of his cane.carefully controlling his simmering rage as he meticulously chose his words.

His weapon of choice.

"Your in over your head Mr.Madden, your an drug addict,who's addiction sadly cost you your only child Grace. and not to mention your mounting debt." 

"But your going too anyway." Jefferson replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"of course you owe quite a bit of money to some nasty people, and you've been using my wife and my money to keep them at bay.I'm afraid I just can't continue to let you use things that don't belong to you." Robert said matter of factly.

"Belle is not a thing,you don't own her.why don't you ask me what you really want to know." Jefferson challenged.

Robert licked his lips a knowing smile playing at his mouth. "and that is? 

"You want to know if I'm fucking your wife." Jefferson casually replied.

They stared at each other taking the other man's measure.

"Well are you? Robert reluctantly asked.biting out the words.

The other man laughed mocking him.  
"of course not."

Robert glared at the other man white knuckled gripping his cane. struggling to contain his rage. "really dearie, do you take me for a fool.a stupid old man." he said glaring daggers at the younger handsomer man who wisely took a step back from him.  
’good'

"Look Gold.. 

"Enough, I'm not here for your confession." Robert snapped losing his patience.

"Then what are you doing here? Jefferson asked.

"I'm here to personally deliver your ruin, you've been cut off! you won't be seeing my wife or my money again." 

"Is that all, for a minute you had me really scared Goldie! Jefferson laughed again mocking him. 

He raised his hand in warning. "I'm not trough with you yet, theres more. much more." Robert taunted turning and walking toward a covered panting. 

"Hold on Gold, that's not..

"What's this? Robert asked pulling the Red velvet cloth away.revealing a fully nude painting of his wife!

Robert turned and looked at the other man losing control of carefully held rage,

"Wait, it's not what you think." Jefferson tried.

"Don't even, not another word." Robert hissed as he advanced.rising his cane in a blind rage.he brought down the golden handle of his cane hard on the blackguard's head! dropping him to his knees before delivering another blow.quickly followed by another.

Until The younger man was down on the floor cowering.hardly putting up much of a fight as he Recklessly beat him unconscious.releasing all his just rage.his insecurities.his frustration on the man who tried to take the only thing that mattered from him.the only thing he loved!

He was so blinded by his just anger. so intent on beating the unmoving man on the ground that he didn't even hear the sound of the old elevator. or the unmistakable sound of skyscraper heels quickly approaching.

Robert rised his cane to deliver another blow when a hand caught his wrist.halting his assault on the now unconscious Thief.Robert turned round glaring only to meet the disapproving blue eyes of his darling Belle,

 

"Robert, what have you done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to-go!  
> Hopefully,


	4. Unfinished business

Robert gold the so called beast of Wall Street suddenly found himself staring at the four walls of his jail cell.that night,  
everything that had transpired had become nothing but a white blur of rage and betrayal.

after seeing the evidence of his wife's unfaithfulness red,everything was red and he'd lost his damn mind! had Belle not come and stopped him when she did he would have killed him,as it were.he spent a sleepless night in a jail cell waiting for his lawyer to come and get him out of this mess he gotten himself in too.

He sighed heavily with his head in his hands.the look of horror on his wife's face after she'd seen what he'd done.of what he was capable of. he wished the ground would have opened up and swallowed him whole.that look of utter fear in her eye broke him,he was a broken man shattered to bits.broken beyond repair his heart in pieces.yes despite his brokenness he still loved his wife. despite everything he still wanted her love.desperately,

He stared blankly down at the floor broken heartily.lost in his own misery when he heard the distinct sound of skyscraper heels on the linoleum floor.

He looked up to find his lying cheating.beautiful,perfect wife standing there glaring at him.

"Belle." he said breathlessly her name tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Hay." she said looking at him as if he had blood on his hands.

"Where's Albert? he asked grasping hold of the bars to stand.his bitterness returning.

"I told him that I would handle this." she said as the prison guard brought her a chair to sit down on.

"I see." he said his voice laced with bitterness.jealousy and anger rising in him like a tide he could not hold at bay.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here,but after.after we talk you can't hide from me in here my husband." she said with her own bitterness.

"Sit down Robert." she ordered as she sat down on the chair crossing her legs.her demeanor cold closed off.

"Yes dear." he said coldly and sat back down on the little cot.

"I don't owe you an explanation Robert,  
I don't owe you anything. understand." 

he nodded his in understanding.

"you actually thought that I could do that to you,that I could be with anyone else?  
she asked sounding hurt and dejected.

He opened his mouth when she rised her hand halting him.

"Don't, I'm talking now." she stated.

"How dare you Robert,how could you do this to us! she asked demanding an answer.

"I did nothing, you..he began with his temper rallying.

"you shut me out! she shot back and he bit back all his well crafted cruel words.

"Your the only man I have ever loved.”  
she said her blue eyes suddenly filled with unshed tears.

"Belle...

"I loved you,so much and you didn't trust me." she continued sounding so broken making his heart ache with longing.

"Belle,sweetheart." he said pleadingly.

"Don't, don't call me that! I'm not your sweetheart. I'm your wife who you didn't trust! she retorted angrily.

"Well you have to admit how things looked,how easily I could come to that conclusion." he coolly replied. the acute sting of betrayal clawing at his broken heart.

She shook her head in bitter disappointment. "how could you, how dare you think so little of me." 

He looked into her blue eyes so full of hurt and anger and swallowed his own just anger.

"Can you ever forgive me Belle? he asked looking up at her with pleading brown eyes.

"I don't know, I'm not sure that I can."  
she replied sounding weary.

"Please Belle,you have to know how it looked."he began building his case.

She just shook her head turning away from his pleading gaze.

"I can't do this anymore, I'll call Albert he'll come and get you."

"Belle please,please don't go! don't leave me here like this." 

"I think it's best that I do,at least while I pack."she said standing up.

"Pack? He asked his heart racing.

"Yes, I'm leaving you Robert." 

"Oh No, No I won't let you." he snarled gripping the bars to stand.

She shrugged her shoulder and smirk.  
"you can't stop me."

"Belle, Belle please wait! Belle don't go!  
he shouted as she turned her back on him and walked toward the door.

"Belle! he cried.

But it was too late she was gone,  
leaving him to rot in his wretched misery.

His attorney finally arrived an hour after she'd left.freeing him from his blasted confinement,it was too late though.Belle was already gone.there was no point in going home now.

And He still had unfinished business to deal with after all.

Shortly after his release He retuned to the scene of his crime.it was his building after all.he now owned it. lock stock and barrel! He was going to finish what he started.  
then,he had a promise to keep.and he always kept his promises.

Taking the death trap up to the Studio he limped into Jefferson Madden former living space. he stood staring at all of his unfinished works.paintings of Belle her bright blue eyes vividly standing out amongst all the colors. the beauty in those paintings of his wife took his very breath away. his heart ached with longing he'd been a fool.an old fool for ever letting anything come between.

Belle was gone now.he'd finally succeeded in pushing her away. permanently,With a heavy heart he turned his attention to that other painting,that damn vulgar tasteless painting of his wife.fully nude,on display an excruciating reminder of all he'd lost. that one painting was the cause of all this.  
setting his sights on the colored canvas the vivid blue eyes mocking him.he clenched  
his jaw.rigid his fingers gripped his cane as he stared at that particular painting that looked so life like.so real.he stared at that damn painting feeling his ire coursing through his veins like fire,his intense jealousy fueling his simmering rage.taking his cane in hand losing control of his temper.he ripped into the obscene painting! again and again,hell bent on destroying it.

Breathing heavily he stumbled back to admire his work and nodded his head satisfied with the results.it was a start he decided as he set to work.

kicking over a few paint cans he poured solvents over the floor.taking his flask out of his coat pocket he doused the paintings and then he lit a match. watching in great satisfaction as the fire engulfed the paintings of Belle.soon there'd be nothing left.nothing but ashes.

making his exit from the towering inferno Robert stood on the sidelines. hidden in the shadow watching the chaos he caused. watching as the whole building burn to the ground with a well pleased grin on his face.

Satisfied with watching his latest acquisition burn to the ground.he turned his attention to another blued eyed dearie.one he'd made a promise to.well, there was no need to keep her waiting any longer.he had promised himself that there would be recompense.

And now Miss green would pay,

But first he needed too shower.wash off the day or rather days he had of late.after he had his armor freshly intact then he'll deal with her.

Robert didn't relish the thought of going home to their big empty apartment that night.certain that his wife had gone.his light.his life,was gone.

He was taken aback when he entered the apartment to find her suitcases sitting by the door.

"Belle? 

"Belle." he called out his heart in his throat.he was beyond relieved to see his beloved come into the room.

"Your still here." he said unable to hide his relief.

"Yes, I'm almost finished packing."  
she coldly replied hardly meeting his eye.

"I thought,I had thought you'd left already." he said looking at her with hope filled brown eyes.hoping against hope that she reconsidered.

"I was at the hospital,Jefferson is doing much better. he's conscious now In case you were wondering." she said with an edge to her tone.

"Yes I know, he said.I'm taking care of his Medical bills." 

She tilted her head her dazzling blue eyes glaring at him.

"how magnanimous of you." 

He flinched at her coldness,her hatred biting into his very soul."Belle, please give me a chance to..

"Too what,apologize.to explain,or a chance for you to use your clever words to twist things around in your favor! she asked with fiery blue eyes boring into him.daring him to try and defend his actions.

He opened his mouth then quickly closed it again.

She gave him a challenging look deifying him to pled his case.

"Belle I truly am sorry for hurting you,  
I love you more then..well more then I can say." 

"That's it,that's all you have to say to me.not good enough Robert,I'm going home to my mother." 

"Belle wait please, just give me another chance." he said desperately reaching for her when she pulled away from him.

"You know,I have been waiting for months for you to just open up and talk to me.but you shut me out and now you want another chance.after all the damage you've caused? 

He nodded his head. "yes." 

She shook her head tears falling down her face.the expression of hurt on her face wounding him.

"Oh Belle,my darling heart.please, please forgive me." he pleaded completely broken his heart in his throat. 

She sadly shook her head and turned away from him.her hand reaching for the doorknob.

"No! he flung himself down on the floor throwing himself at her Mercy. desperately grasping hold of her waist.

"Don't go,please don't leave me."  
he begged while down on bended knee with his arms wrapped around her waist.

She hesitantly placed her hands atop of his their fingers intertwining.

"I have too, I'll call you when I get to mothers.we'll talk then." she said in a shaky voice.

They were broken but not beyond repair.there was still hope for them. 

"right now, I need sometime."  
she said prying his hands off of her and walking out the door.turning her back on him again,  
leaving him down on his hands and knees begging for her to come back.

 

Robert laid there on the marble floor sobbing until his body ached and he had nothing left.he felt numbness sinking into his bones.the only pain he now felt was the familiar throbbing in his leg from straining it. gripping his cane he slowly stood up and limped his way into the shower.

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing his damp hair. dressed in a crisp suit his armor freshly in place.he would burn the other suit he decided.he never wanted to lay eyes on it again.

he realized that he still had a chance. he'd give her some space and a little bit of time before he ventured out to her families estate and see her.she'd listen to him then.she'd give him another chance he was certain.

Ever since the accident their lives. their marriage.had felt like an unending nightmare of pain and bitterness.festering in their sexless marital bed.it was an utter nightmare that he could not wake from.he was awake now,wide awake and he still had a chance to set things right between them.it could be good again.they were in love once.she could learn to love him again if he were on his best behavior. he could win her over.

Belle loved him once,and he was determined to make her love him again.nothing else mattered except Belle's love.

He poured himself a large drink to steady his frayed nerves.first things first.he had an appointment to keep. he'd made a deal with an wicked soulless witch.and it was time to pay the bill.

Robert walked with as much swagger as a man with a cane could. striking an imposing figure in his three piece Dolce & Gabbana suit.the beast of Wall Street indeed.

He walked unannounced into Zelena green's office.

 

"Well,there's my little jailbird." she said eyeing him with a pleased smile.

"when I heard about your unfortunate imprisonment I dropped everything to come to your rescue, imagine my surprise to find that you've been set free and by your wife! guilty conscience I suppose." she said grinning like a wild feral cat eyeing her prey.

He gave her an menacing grin and shrugged his shoulders darkly staring into her cold blue eyes.

"So,have you come too fill your end of our bargain." she asked practically chomping at the bit.standing up from behind her desk she moved to stand before him smiling maniacally at him.

He nodded his head and rised his hand halting her when she attempted to move closer.

"First answer me this,did you or your leather clad associate actually see my wife having..relations with the man? he tentatively asked his brown eyes gleaming darkly.

She shrug her shudders her smiling widening."semantics love." she replied avoiding the question.

He nodded his head in understanding.

"So you want me to do things too you,  
vile wicked things.naughty things that I wouldn't dare ask my wife to do? he asked his tone turning seductive.

She eagerly nodded her head.

"Do you want my cock dearie,do you want to suck my cock? he asked malevolently.

"Yes, oh yes! I'll suck you dry doll."  
she quickly replied her boney fingers reaching for him.

Taking hold of her hands before she could lay a finger on him. "sit." he hissed in her face. "on the desk dearie." 

She giggled and obeyed his command.

"Yes, yes please give it too me! I want it.  
I'll let you put it anywhere." she said practically breathless with anticipation.

"Really dearie? he asked with dark menacing eyes boring into her.

"Oh yes,I'm all yours.do it! she begged.

He leaned down above her his mouth itches from her red lips."here, he asked opening her greedy mouth. you want my dick to fuck your lying conniving mouth." 

"Oh yes! she replied closing her eyes. 

He laughed and forced his mouth on hers.kissing her hard.his teeth painfully biting into her tongue making her bleed.she whined and he pulled away from her whispering in her ear. "are you wet? 

"Yes, I'm so very wet for you baby!

He stood up looking at her with unadulterated hatred.

"Well now, that's ashame." he said as he spat on her floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

She just stared up at him in stunned disbelief.

"Now Listen careful dearie that,that was repulsive! you taste like ashes to me,and nothing in this world could ever induce me to actually fuck you let alone let you touch me ever again.understand."

She opened her mouth flabbergasted,

"Were done,understand.I warn you don't you dare ever come near me or my wife again,do you understand me Zelena."  
he threatened. 

"You mean your really not going to fulfill our bargain.your going to just leave me like this! she asked in complete denial.

He give her an truly villainous smile in reply.

"You bastard, you fucking tease! she shouted throwing her stapler at him.

He just shrugged his shoulder. "have a nice day, doll." he said turning his back on her.

"You fucking bastard, this isn't over! she screamed throwing a mug at his back and just missing him.

Robert chuckled.mocking her as he walked out of her office as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Zelena screamed.destroying her office in a fit of frustration when she hard a soft knock on her door.she paused hoping against hope that he'd come back.that he'd changed his mind.

Zelena turned to find the wife of Robert gold standing in her doorway. looking at her with curious blue eyes.

"Well what do you want." Zelena snapped.

"I thought that you might've been involved in this,he wouldn't have thought this up all on his own." Belle stated knowingly.

Zelena give her a level look and smiled wide baring her teeth to her.

"You were there,you played a part in this didn't you.don't! Belle said rising her hand.don't bother answering the question.  
I already know it was you."

"Well look whose a big girl now,were you following him.spying on us? Zelena asked with a twisted smile.

"He doesn't belong to you,he's my husband." Belle said coolly with an edge to her tone.

"Why do you care,aren't you leaving him?   
I thought you would." Zelena retorted crossing her arms around herself.

"you don't know a thing about him, about me about us.your delusional get some help with that." Belle stated.

"Well look who has a spine,are you threatening me dear? think you can take me on." Zelena replied.

Belle tilted her head considering her.  
"No,I don’t think this has to go any further then already has,stay away from him."  
Belle stated evenly.

"Your not woman enough for him, you won't keep him." Zelena sneered.

Belle shook her head and smiled. "Stay away from my husband,he doesn't want you.he will never love you." Belle calmly retorted before turning her back on her and walking out of her office while Zelena stared after her.seething with rage,


End file.
